Dissidia Sequel: Married Life
by dreamfar101
Summary: Yuki and Cloud are now married, have a new house and live with their adoptive son. What could go wrong? Wait..what is Sephiroth doing back! He's claiming to be a changed man, that Aerith released him from JENOVA's control and that JENOVA is coming? Well, just a normal day for Cloud Strife.
1. Chapter 1

There was only three hours until the wedding.

Tifa and Yuffie were helping me get ready. Marlene was the flower girl and Denzel was the ring bearer.

Vincent is Cloud's best man as Tifa was my maid of honor.

Since Barrett found me when I was 10 and he was 26 and took care of me like I was his own daughter, he was gonna give me away.

Barrett Wallace is my adoptive father or at least that was what I thought of him.

One hour to go,

Tifa helped me with my dress as Yuffie did my make-up and hair. Tifa, Yuffie, and Elena were my bride's maids. Vincent, Cid, Reno, and Tseng were by Cloud's side.

"Mommy, you look pretty" Denzel complimented

I smiled down at my eight your old son,

"Why thank you and you look handsome as always" I ruffled his hair.

Barrett came in wearing a dashing suit.

"Ready to go baby girl?" he asked me, I nodded nervously

Butterflies started fluttering around in my stomach as we got closer to the church.

Tifa and Vincent went in first, then Cid and Yuffie, next Elena and Tseng.

Marlene then skipped down the aisle throwing flower pedals around; Denzel went in after her.

Soon the music started and the Silent Edge citizens stood and faced the door way as Barrett and I came in.

My heart stopped when I saw Cloud standing in the middle of Aerith's flowers with Zack's Buster sword behind on a pedestal.

He wore a black tux and he looked dashing.

I held Cloud's hand when Barrett let me go and sat down.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to untie Yuki Valentine and Cloud Strife" the preacher stared

"Cloud Strife; do you take Yuki Valentine to be you wife? Do you promise to take care of her through sickness and health, till death, do you part?"

"I do" Cloud replied, his eyes locked with mine.

"And do you, Yuki Valentine, take Cloud Strife to be your husband? Do you promise to take care of him through sickness and health, till death, do you part?"

"I do" I replied

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride" the preacher finished.

Cloud and I put all our love into this kiss, everyone clapped when we pulled apart,

Cloud and I cut the cake and had the first dance.

We danced to the theme song to Titanic and soon it was time to go to our honeymoon.

Yuffie, Elena, and Tifa gathered behind me when I threw my bouquet behind me.

I turned to see that Tifa had caught it, I winked at her. She blushed and glanced at Vincent.

I laughed and me and Cloud got on Fenrir and drove off to Costa Rica Beach.


	2. Chapter 2

Cloud carried me in to our room bridal style. It was 10:00 at night, Cloud set me back on my feet and we locked lips. We stumbled towards the bed and the lights were out.

I yawned and cuddled closer to the warmth that was next to me.

I opened my eyes to see Cloud's bare chest, his strong muscled arms wrapped around my naked torso.

I looked up at Cloud's sleeping face; I stretched up and kissed his nose.

He scrunched his nose and his eyes flickered open. I smiled when he yawned and started down at me,

"Morning Mr. Strife" I snuggled my face in the croak of Cloud's neck.

"Morning Mrs. Strife" he stroked my black hair.

"You hungry?" I asked, the rumble from Cloud's stomach answered my question.

"I'll go make breakfast"

I slipped from Cloud's warm grasp and put on my silk robe.

I walked into the kitchen and turned on the oven. I got out a frying pan, butter, and eggs. I put a teaspoon of butter on the frying pan and let it spread as I got out another pan and bacon. I put the bacon on and cracked eggs on the other pan.

I heard the slap of flesh hitting the tiled kitchen floor. A pair of strong naked arms wrapped around my waist, Cloud rested his chin on my shoulder.

I turned still in his embrace and caressed his cheek with my right hand. Cloud wore only his boxers,

"Wanna go down to the beach after breakfast?" he asked with a small smile

I grinned and nodded eagerly

"Aren't you forgetting something?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

"Crap!" I yelped and quickly shut off the oven, I elbowed Cloud playfully in the stomach.

"What was that for?" he asked

"You distracted me" I pouted

Cloud smirked and went to the fridge to get a beer.

"I'm gonna get dressed" he walked passed me and smacked my ass

"Hey! That's my property mister" I scolded playfully

"You're my wife now, so it's my property now!" he shouted from our room.

I laughed quietly to myself as I got out two plates and out bacon and the eggs on them.

I set the plates down, and put a vase in the middle of the table. But it needed a flower.

I snapped my fingers together and held out my right hand. Firion's wild rose appeared; I put it in the vase and smile to myself.

"Cloud! Breakfast is ready!" I called

Cloud came in wearing black trunks.

"Well hello there sexy" I winked, Cloud laughed and sat down to eat.

After breakfast, I went into our room to change.

I was about to take off my robe when I saw a man with red hair and green eyes looking at me through the bedroom window.

I gasped and held my robe closer to me, he winked and ran away.

"Cloud!" I screamed,

he came running in with his Buster sword. He rushed over to me

"What's wrong?" he asked urgently

"Some guy was watching me through the window" I hyperventilated

Cloud looked pissed

"are you ok?" he asked.

I started to calm down and nodded. Cloud brought me into a comforting hug

"I won't let anyone hurt you" he promised

"I know that hun" I kissed Cloud on the lips and stood up.

"Now, out! I gotta get changed" I shoved him out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

I looked myself in the mirror; I was wearing a pink bikini. The top straps wrapped around my neck twice, the bottom on the sides were laces tied together. I had my hair in a braid with a pink bow. I put on my pink flip flops and grabbed my pink towel and walked out into the living room where my husband was waiting.

"Damn…" Cloud gasped when he saw me

I blushed and looked at my feet. He came up to me and lifted my chin

"You're beautiful" he smiled and held my hand "let's go" he led me out the door and to the beach.

We set up a place to sit; suddenly I was lifted from the sand onto Cloud's shoulder.

"Ah, Cloud! Put me down!" I screamed as we stopped running.

"Are you sure?" Cloud taunted

"Absolutely" I replied.

I was thrown off and into the ice cold water! I yelped and quickly stood up, Cloud was laughing at me, I glared at him

"You think that's funny do you?" I tackled him into the water.

He gasped and quickly stood up, I burst out laughing and he joined in. We spent hours at the beach, Cloud carried me home.

"How 'bout we go dancing tonight?" Cloud asked when we entered our hotel room.

I beamed up at him

"Really?!" I squeaked, Cloud chuckled and nodded

I squealed and skipped to our room. I hummed as I shuffled though the closet.

"Ah ha! Perfection!" I took out a beautiful sparkled silver dress.

I started the shower and undressed before getting in. Cloud joined me, he squeezed some shampoo in his hand and started washing my hair; I squeezed some soap on a washcloth and started washing Cloud's body. After he washed my hair, we switched. I washed Cloud's gravity defying hair and he washed my body. I turned off the shower and we got out. Cloud wrapped me in a warm towel; I wrapped myself and the towel around Cloud.

"I love you" I snuggled in to his wet yet warm chest. He snaked his arms around my waist.

"I love you" he responded.

We broke apart; Cloud went in to our room to change while I stayed in the bathroom. Still wrapped in my towel, I grabbed a pair of scissors and started to cut my waist long black hair. I finished my hair; it was now shoulder length and layered. I blow dried my hair then straightened it. I put on the dress, which was a V neck, and did my make-up. I slipped on my silver heels, put on my silver hooped earrings, Warrior of Light's pendent and Tidus's necklace around my neck, Terra's gold bracelet around my right wrist, and Onion Knight's dagger secretly on my thigh where the was a slit in the dress that shows off my right leg. I smiled as I slid on Squall's Lionheart ring on my left ring finger and my wedding ring on my right ring finger.

I swept up my hair and stopped out of the bathroom to see my husband in black dress pants, black dress shoes, white button down shirt, and black dress coat with his wedding ring on. He gasped when he saw me; I blushed and gave a shy smile as I spun around.

"You like?" I asked

"I love" Cloud held out his arm in a gentleman manner, I wrapped my arm around his and we headed out.

When we got there, couples were dancing and having a good time.

"May I have this dance?" Cloud offered me his hand;

I listened as the song changed to our song which was the Titanic theme song.

"Our song…" I whispered as I took Cloud's hand.

He led me to the dance floor; I wrapped both my arms around his neck, he wrapped his around my waist pulling me closer. As we danced, it felt as if the whole world faded away and it was just me and Cloud. When the song ended, the world came back and it wasn't just me and Cloud anymore.

"Hey, I'm goin' to get a beer, meet me outside" Cloud made his way toward the bar as I made mine outside, not knowing that I was being followed.

I waited under the moon light when I felt like I was being watched. I turned to the see the peeping tom. He smiled at me,

"You're beautiful in the moonlight" he walked towards me

"Take another step towards her and it'll be your last" Cloud warned with a cold stare.

They guy turned with a smirk,

"Oh yea, and what are you gonna do about it?" he threatened

I swiftly pulled out my dagger and pressed it against the back of the guy's neck.

"You touch my husband and I'll slice your throat" I snarled

He raised both his hands in defeat and turned towards me.

"You wouldn't" he teased

I pressed my dagger harder until a little blood rolled down his neck

"Try me" I growled though clenched teeth.

"Fine" he backed away and went back inside

I let out a relieved sigh and put my dagger back.

"Are you alright?!" Cloud rushed over to me

"Yea, I'm fine but I'm tired. Let's go home" I grabbed Cloud's hand and led him home.


	4. Chapter 4

**_3 weeks later_**

I snuggled closer to Cloud's naked chest; we were leaving today. Cloud said that he had a surprise for me when we got back.

"Yuki…we gotta pack" Cloud nudged me

"Mmm…I wanna stay" I whined.

"Denzel is waiting…" he taunted

"You're mean" I complained and got up.

We dressed in our usual attire and started packing.

"Finished" I sighed as I zipped up the last suit case.

"Alright, let's go" Cloud grabbed two suitcases and with me following with two suitcases, we got on Fenrir and started the drive back to Edge.

"Can I take it off?" I asked fidgeting with the blindfold that was over my eyes.

"Not yet" Cloud told me.

When we got back ten minutes ago, we got a terrific welcome back hug from everyone and then I was blindfolded.

"Okay, ready?" I nodded, Cloud took off the blindfold and in front of me was a cute little house, just outside of the city.

"Oh Cloud…" I whispered close to tears

"You like it?" Cloud asked

"Like it…I love it!" I wrapped my arms tightly around Cloud's neck.

Cloud's laughter shook my body.

"C'mon, let's go inside" he held my hand and led me inside our new home.


End file.
